Transformers heroes Drift's young life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here a look into the youngling years of Drift. Even finding two minicons who he will spark a long life partnership with.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 birth and tragedy

An Autobot named Hardtop was pacing outside. His brother was standing there. "Come on Hardtop I know it's your first kid but do you have to be this nervous?' He asked him. "I know it's just that Fineline was told she couldn't have children and when we found out she was pregnant and now she is in delivery I can't help but worry." Hardtop said. Then a sparkling crying was heard. A nurse came out of the room. "It's mech." She said. "My son!" Hardtop said. "I have a nephew!" His brother said.

Fineline was holding a crying sparkling. "Oh Primus who is the maker of all sentient robotic beings you have given us a treasure." Hardtop said.

"He's a miracle child." His brother said. Drift began to grow up by leaps and bounds. Drift was studying ancient Autobot and Decepticon. Drift's parents were trained in the way of the samurai.

Drift loved playing with the other young bots.

One day Drift was playing with his friends. Hardtop heard a slight noise and Fineline had a strange feeling.

"We better go." Hardtop told Drift. All three of them began to leave. Hardtop knew they were being followed so did Fineline. They knew they had to fight but Drift would and could be killed by the on coming Decepticon threat. "Drift run." Hardtop said. "But." Drift said. "No buts just run!" Fineline said.

Drift ran off. He turned his head. "Don't look back just run!" Hardtop shouted. The cons came and Hardtop and Fineline drew their swords. Laser shots were heard and laser hit Drift dead on the shoulder. "AH!" He cried he touched his shoulder energon was leaking out of it but he kept on running he ran all the home. "Mom, Dad we made it!" Drift said. Drift didn't see his mom or dad. Nor was there a reply. "Mom? Dad?" He said and walked out of the house. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" Drift called. "Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad!" Drift called. "Mom! *sob* Dad! *sob*" Drift called he was really scared and was still bleeding. Drift saw something and gasped. "Your mother and father can't be with you anymore." The samurai like Autobot said. Drift was scared. "Come with me and we'll treat your injuries. You will learn from us. Come with me to the circle of light." The bot said. Drift followed.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 training

Drift's repairs were finished. The Samurai like bot who brought him there turned to him. "There's a room for you just a little down the ways. Go there it's late." He said. Drift got up and headed for the room. "My mom and dad are never coming back are they?" Drift asked. "Yes they're not coming." The bot answered. Drift felt tears come to his optics and walked into his room. "Poor little fella only 13 not old enough to be with out his mother and father." The medic said. "We need to find him a master to train him in the ways of the samurai." The bot said. "Yes how about Metal-shave? Will he be alright Aztec?" The medic asked. "Metal- shave will do." Aztec said. Aztec went to Metal-shave. "Metal-shave we have new trainee he will be your student." Aztec said. "Okay," Metal-shave said.

The next morning Drift woke up. Drift walked out of his room. Metal-shave was standing there and looked at him. "I'm Metal-shave your master I will teach you the ways of the samurai I've taught many bots the way of the samurai." Metal-shave said and walked away and Drift followed. "You must start at the bottom. So clean the floors clockwise an counter clockwise. Then you must polish my swords. Next you will follow me and learn." Metal shave said.

Drift finished the floor then started on the swords. Drift was doing a good job by his point of view but he hoped his master would think it was good too. Metal shave saw the floors and his swords. "Good work." Metal shave said.

Metal shave was checking out a fine turbo dog that would be great to help guard the circle of light. Metal shave put his money on the scale. For the right amount but the scale was uneven. "Oh a little more." The seller said. Metal shave placed more on. It evened out. Drift decided to get a closer look at the scale. "Hey leave that alone!" The seller said. "Master look." Drift said and placed weight on one end and it got even. It was rigged! "Get out of here before I call the police!" Metal-shave said. The seller ran off with the dog.

"Well done student I never got your name what is it?" Metal shave asked. "Drift." Drift answered. "Drift who taught you before me?" Metal shave asked. "My father," Drift said with tear in his optic. "Yes I know it is hard having your parents die but don't worry you'll be fine what else has your father taught you?' metal shave asked. "I can read and write ancient Autobot and Decepticon." Drift said. " Very impressive." Metal-shave said.

Drift kept up with the training. The years passed.

Drift was now 15. "Okay Drift here are your swords." Metal-shave said. "They are not just weapons they are tools. You have learned honor but you will learn there is more to honor than you will ever know." Metal shave said. "Yes master." Drift said. "Your final lesson is upon you. You must use your swords in combat with another and use your own strategy." Metal-shave said. "Yes master." Drift said. Drift faced the student of another samurai his name was Steel-bane. The fight began. Both of them were doing well. Then Drift got an idea he used his swords to catch the sword of Steel-bane and swirled and tossed it out of Steel-bane's hand. "It's over." Metal shave said. "You are a full fledge samurai. You are no longer my student but now felloe samurai." Metal shave said and bowed and Drift bowed back.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 discovery

It had been at least 6 years since the circle of light was destroyed Drift really enjoyed being there he was happy there. But today he was going to make a life changing discovery.

It was raining. He was take a different route to his home. Drift was in his twenties. When he got near a drain pipe he was sure he heard sniffling. He walked up to the drain pipe and saw young minicon about 4 years of age. "Oh my." Drift said. "Hello are you alright?" He asked the minicon. "Please leave me alone. When my brother comes back and sees that you've hurt me he'll get you." The minicon said. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Drift what's yours?" He asked. "Jetstorm." The minicon answered. Drift handed Jetstorm a hanky. "Come on dry your optics. Now where is your brother?' Drift asked. "I don't know he left to get us some energon but he's been gone longer than usual." Jetstorm said. "Maybe your mother and father know where he is." Drift said. "Me my brother have no mother or father." Jetstorm said. "I bet he's going to be back soon." Drift said. "I hope so because he's all the family I have left!" Jetstorm said and started crying again. "There, there." Drift said. "Leave him alone!" A minicon about seven said walking with arms full of energon. "Sorry I was just trying to cheer him up I heard him crying." Drift said. "Jetstream this is Drift." Jetstorm said taking a cube of energon out of his brothers hands. "Nice to meet you." Jetstream said. "How could you afford all that?" Drift asked Jetstream. "Um, um." Jetstream said. "You stole it didn't you?' Drift asked. "Just to survive there are no orphanages on Cybertron that take in and take care of minicons." Jetstream said. Drift thought it over. "You two come with me." Drift said getting up. "You're not going to turn us in are you?" Jetstorm asked clutching to a toy. "No you to are going to live with me." Drift said picking them up. He took them to his house.

Jetstream and Jetstorm explained why they stole energon and they also told Drift they even rummaged through garbage looking for scraps. "I'm very sorry to hear that let me get you some energon. Drift handed them each a cube. Which both of them downed swiftly. "Whoa not so fast you can get sick or choke that way." Drift said. "Sorry." Jetstorm said. "Yeah sorry we hadn't had a good meal in quite a while." Jetstream said looking guilty. Drift got a good look at the young minicons. They were skinny. "Now that I got a good look at you do look like have had decent meal for quite sometime." Drift said. Jetstorm yawned. Drift looked at the minicons they looked exhausted. "How about you two go to bed. Drift took them to his extra bed rooms. Jetstorm's room was next to Jetstream's. Jetstorm asked for a night light. Drift looked around and found one and plugged it in. Jetstorm watched Drift walk and fell asleep. Jetstream was already sleeping in the other room.

Drift called the doctor's office and made an appointment for Jetstorm and Jetstream for the next day. Drift himself went to bed. "Those poor kids," He said to himself and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 master

The next morning he woke Jetstorm and Jetstream. They had to see a doctor due to being so thin and due to the fact before he found them they use to out of the trash.

Jetstorm and Jetstream were nervous. It had been a while since they had to visit the doctor.

The medic. Survey looked at them. Drift told Survey how he found the minicons. Survey asked the minicons some questions. He told Drift the only thing wrong with the two of them is that they were under weight. Survey looked at their energon and discover they needed their shots. Survey gave them their shots and they were ready to go.

Drift took the two out to lunch. The two of them enjoyed their meal.

Before Drift knew it 2 years had gone by then he decided to start training and lessons. He was surprised to see Jetstorm up still most younglings his age would be asleep. "Jetstorm go wake up your brother today training begins." Drift said. Jetstorm nodded and ran off.

The years went by Drift's optics. The minicons were getting older. Now Drift was heading for earth with them. Drift was now 25 by human standards. Now he's with Optimus prime's unit.

But there is more to this. But that is all for now.


End file.
